Life with Little Ruben
by Lithium HK
Summary: He never thought that he would be babysitting a child. But he couldn't bring himself to say no to Laura. Hazel eyes stared back at the big white orbs staring at him like a rare specimen. Warning: Not beta'ed, mostly platonic Child!Ruben T for language (mostly Seb)
1. Chapter 1

**Okay I'm sorry for not updating the other stories. Just.. uh.. Oh I don't know. And exam's coming up. I'll try to make it up to you guys in that two week holidays okay?  
**

 **Lately, too absorbed with TEW. I mean, *SPOILER HERE* The mysteries are still unsolved god dammit ARGHHH**

 **Okay. I really wanna try to make little Ruben with all that adorable fanarts about little Ruben out there QAQ INSERT NOSEBLEED**

 **Well then, please enjoy this short chapter.**

 **WARNING: NOT BETA'ED , GRAMMAR AND RANDOM MISTAKES AND I DO NOT UPDATE THAT FAST SO DONT GET YA HOPES UP**

 **DISCLAIMS: I OWN NOTHING. IF I DID TEW WILL BE FILLED WITH RUVIK *COUGH MOLESTING *COUGH SEBBIE**

 **Anyway. This is mostly neutral and platonic. Don't worry, no pedo Seb here**

* * *

 **Life with little Ruben**

Never in his wildest dream that he would become a babysitter. Yes, a babysitter. Looking after his daughter was another case, but this is another. Hazel orbs staring back at big white orbs. Looking at him as if he's some kind of rare specimen. He shifted in his seat uncomfortably, averting his eyes from the boy in front of him to the book in his hand. Oh no it's not that he's not getting paid enough as a detective and started a part time job as a babysitter. It was just a request he got from someone who he couldn't deny.

"Just this time, please Sebastian" Laura looked at her with that expression no one could say no to. The detective groaned and raised both hands in defeat.

"Fine just this one"

Thinking back how he easily gave in to Laura he sighed. Laura Victoriano, the first daughter of the famous Victoriano family and his former classmate. And almost girlfriend. She was once the school idol, beautiful, smart and rich. A perfect being that every humans wish to be. Even after graduated from high school they still keep in touch. Sometimes Laura would randomly showed up in his office to pay a visit. Making his co-workers teasing him about him and Laura. Oh don't get him wrong, he's not dating Laura. She has a fiancée, and he was married.

"Seb" the boy called him, pulling him back to reality. His white orbs filled with curiosity continue to stare at him. Sebastian twitched at that nickname. Other than Joseph, no one called him that. And a boy younger by twice his age calling him casually.

"It's Uncle Sebastian to you, kid" the man placed his book away. Not without placing a bookmark on the page where he left. He leaned closer, giving the boy the look that made every children cried. Sebastian looks like a scary man after all. But the boy showed no expression or even step back.

"It's Ruben to you, Seb. And Uncle Sebastian is too long" Sebastian groaned. Is this another smart ass children that will talk back until you're speechless? Keeping an eye on the boy and keep quiet sounds like a good plan now. Sighing for God knows how many times for the day he leaned back to the expensive leather couch.

He looked around the living room. Not even surprised that priceless materials were decorating this house from here to there. This is the Victoriano mansion after all. The family who owns the largest company.

"Seb" the boy called again when the adult decided to ignore him. That made Sebastian sighed. He's not going to leave him alone if he continues to ignore him, is he.

"What is it, ki-" he bit his lips before the word came out of him. "- Ruben" that seems to got some reaction from the boy. A ghostly smile.

"Can I sit beside you?" Sebastian raised an elegant eyebrow. Why would this kid ask him that kind of question when he practically owns the mansion and everything inside it?

"Go ahead " he tilted his chin to the empty seat beside him. He watched as the boy climbed onto the couch, and settled himself beside him. Much too close till their clothed skin are touching.

Sebastian examined Laura's ten years old little brother who he met for the first time today. Pale ivory skin just like his sister. Ghostly white orbs and platinum blonde hair combed to the side neatly. He wore something every rich young master would wear. A dress shirt with red ribbon tied around the collar and a black short. Everything about him screams rich and neat. The exact opposite of Sebastian. Messy black hair swiped to the back with lots of gel, loosened tie and his clothes wrinkled. Ever since his wife and daughter died, he kept on forgetting to iron the clothes or do the house chores. He's never the type of person to do such thing anyway. Occasionally Mama Jojo (cough Joseph cough) would do his chores when he's in his apartment. And Mama Jojo would start babbling how Sebastian should take care of his being.

"Seb" once again the boy out for him, breaking his little train of thoughts.

When the adult turned his head to look at the boy, he shivered in fear. Yes the boy is as adorable as his sister was when she was a child, he is as frightening as his sister. That smile too bright and scary on Ruben's face. He needs to ask Laura what did she taught this kid.

"Yes Ruben?" said boy only continue to smile oh so innocently. Tugging Sebastian's sleeve.

"Let's play a game shall we?"

Sebastian wasn't sure if he should smile back or sit in a corner weeping in fear. Oh that Victorianos' smiles.

* * *

 **Okay good, you survived the whole chapter. Here's the thing I want you guys to decide**

 **1\. What age should Seba be? He's in the same age as Laura kay~**

 **2\. What age should Leslie be? Imagine, kiddy Leslie and kiddy Ruben fighting for mama Seba's attention cough**

 **DM or Review me!**

 **-Lithium HK**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay here's the second chapter. It's short yes I'm sorry but I'm only doing it for fun.**

 **Oh I found out that I would only have this big urge to write when exam is here. Ha, talk about stress relief.  
**

 **First:**

 **Hana-chan98: Thank you for pointing out the mistakes. To be honest I don't really know which one. It's quite confusing, English, as it is not my first language. I don't really mind to receive reviews and point out my mistakes. It's very convenient actually. Thank you!**

 **As there's only one review and no DM I'm still putting the suggestions up. Feel free to tell me about your thoughts~**

 **WARNING: NOT BETA'ED , GRAMMAR AND RANDOM MISTAKES AND I DO NOT UPDATE THAT FAST SO DONT GET YA HOPES UP**

 **DISCLAIMS: I OWN NOTHING. IF I DID TEW WILL BE FILLED WITH RUVIK *COUGH MOLESTING *COUGH SEBBIE**

 **Anyway. This is mostly neutral and platonic. Don't worry, no pedo Seb here**

* * *

Life with Little Ruben II

"Ruben..?"

"Yes, Seb?"

"Why are we doing this again?"

"Because you are mine to do as I please"

'That's not even a proper answer here!' Seb screamed mentally as he continue running down the hall way. Making sharp turns from left to right to get rid of the boy on his tail. But every time Sebastian thought that he has lost the boy, he magically appeared back on his tail. With that creepy Victoriano smile.

Let's rewind this:

"Let's play a game, shall we?"

Sebastian could only nod silently as he stared at the smile oh too bright on the boy.

"What do you want to play then?" That made Ruben moved closer, automatically Sebastian leaned away, pressing his back more on the couch.

"Cat and mouse" the smile couldn't be wider "The winner has every right to command the loser for a day"

And back to reality. The detective frowned, panting as he pressed himself onto the wall as if blending himself with it. He's getting too old for this kind of game. Yes a detective has to have the stamina to chase the culprit down but not chasing them for hours. He could feel his back aching. The black haired sighed and pushed the fallen hair back up. Half bottle of gel won't even make his hair stay for a day.

Well at least he's much better than Joseph, who secretly used a bottle a day just to keep his hair that way for the whole day. It was just out of curiosity how Joseph could make his hair so neat even after all the work they did. So Kidman and him started making their own little investigation. The case was closed when both peaked into the bathroom. And stamped the file confidential and placed in the safe box. None of them spoke about it after that.

"Found you, Seb~" called male froze. Slowly turned his head to his left only to find the boy inches away from him. Barely touching him. Well the rule was if the cat touched the mouse, then the game ends. The game is still ongoing. Face getting paler at the thought of what this little Victoriano would do to him, he pushed himself away from the wall and started running like a sadist with a chainsaw and Bane-like mask chasing him.

Sebastian could feel his legs giving up anytime soon, but he continue running. The boy was playing with him. That boy has every chances of catching him and yet he refused to end the game this easily. The boy has lived in this mansion longer than he has (This is the first time Seb has been there) it's no surprise they he knows every shortcuts or secret pathways in this house. Secret pathways yes, well every rich family has at least one in their home right? Maybe he should explore to see if they have secret basement too.

The detective shook his head. No, he watched too many movies and it's getting on him. Damn, if Ruben decided to become a villain, he will be one hell of a villain. Playing with the police and victims like that using that big brain of his.

Sebastian stopped running, placing both hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. Why did he even agreed in playing this game anyway? Oh right, it's because of that Victoriano smile.

"Sir, are you okay..?" a muscular voice called out to him. He felt a hand placed on his shoulder.

"Ah.. yes..I'm.." Sebastian huffed. "..fine"

"Are you sure..?" when he looked up to smile and assure the man that he's really fine, he stopped.

There right in front of him. A man much taller maybe a head and a half than him. His eyes widened and he felt his mouth dropping. Oh it's not the height that he's worried about. Just the safe box that the male's wearing that made him stare rudely. That's all. Wearing all neat suit and tie, with a badge of a head butler. And a safe box on his head, as his head. Sebastian shook his head. No this is not the time to be distracted with a head butler being all polite and neat and wear a blood stained (?!) safe box as his head.

"You must be Mr. Castellanos" ah Laura must have told this guy that he's coming. "Do you need anything from the kitchen?"

Sebastian blinked, then blinked again. Then looked around his surroundings. Indeed he's in the kitchen. Panting with a few buttons off, his tie loosely hanging around his neck and his hair sticking out from here to there. Sleeves rolled up messily and clothes wet with sweat.

"No-" but he bit his lips.

"Seeeeb" he could hear the child shouting out his name faintly from the outside of the kitchen. His face paled. There's no other entrance other than that one, which probably will make him cross path with the child. He needs to find somewhere to hide for a moment. Just until the child is gone. He turned his head back to the butler who looked at him curiously.( Or so he thought, Sebastian couldn't tell, with the safe box. He's not good at reading faceless safe box expression). Maybe the butler could help. He doesn't know anything about this little game he's playing with his young master right..? "Actually… Yes please"

….

Sebastian tried not to sigh. Pressing his knees closer to his chest. How low must he get just to get out of the child's grip? Stooping so low till he's hiding in a storage room. He leaned his body against the dusty box beside him, not even caring that he's dirtying his clothes. Dust can be easily washed off anyway.

His mind when to Laura, who must be enjoying herself with her fiancée on a one day honeymoon. He suddenly have this urge to call Laura back and save him. It looks like she's the only one who can control that child. Victoriano and Victoriano. Sebastian shivered at the thought of the family gathered in one room. But playing with a child is not that bad, tired but fun. He would be lying if he said that he doesn't like playing with children.

A small smile plastered on his face. He used to play cat and mouse with his little Lily too. Sebastian would always be the mouse and let himself get caught by his little Lily cat. Myra would then join and say that she will be the dog who saves the mouse from the cat. They would roll on the ground together and laugh. He placed his chin on his arm. The peaceful days never last anyway.

He blinked away the tears when small slender arms wrapped around his head. Blocking his view.

"Found you, Seb~" the child gave him that smile that he's been wearing for the whole game.

Oh shit.

* * *

 **Okay yes The Keeper as the head butler. Can't help it since I just watched the trailer of the last DLC: The Executioner. XDXD Keeper's P.O.V oh god on 26 May!**

 **Oh and about Shade, that sexy legs with highest heels ever goddess... Should I put her as a maid? haha**

 **As there's only one review and no DM I'm still putting the suggestions up. Feel free to tell me about your thoughts~**

 **And thank you for the favorites, follows and review! XD Love you soooooo much *kisses and death hugs cough bear hugs~***

 **DM or Review me!**

 **-Lithium HK**


	3. Chapter 3

**Let me dodge away the weapons aiming on my head for the late updates~**

 **And I'll be putting Sebastian and Laura in their early 30's as 24neor suggested~**

 **As for the replies for the reviews~:**

 **Hana-chan98: Thank you! You don't know how glad I was when you said it was much easier to read. Well grammar has never been my strong point anyway..**

 **Yuki Rivaille: I'm glad you enjoy the story despite the mistakes! Thank you!**

 **24neor: 30's it is! Well that makes Ruben twenty years younger than him.. oh well~Thank you**

 **WARNING: GRAMMAR MISTAKES, NOT BETA'ED AND RANDOM STUFFS. MAYBE A TINY LITTLE BIT OF PEDO SEB..? AND MAMA JOJO**

 **DISCLAIMS: NOTHING NOTHING NOTHING AT ALL**

* * *

Life with Little Ruben III

He stared at the boy in front of him. Sipping his earl grey tea so calmly and gracefully. It was hard not to stare at the person who requested (ordered) him to wear that lacey dress belonged to the girl named Laura. Yes. Sebastian wearing a lacey pink dress that reached to his ankles. Ribbons and laces decorating here and there, cut that showed off his collarbone and a big pinky girly lacey ribbon decorating his left side of his head. It's a wonder how this dress that belonged to a petite girl fits him.

"Don't worry about dirtying the dress. That dress is a little too big for Laura anyway" the platinum blonde replied without looking away from his tea. The detective groaned mentally. It's not that he's worried about, the dress was more likely to rip with even a single movement of his. So he continued to stare the boy, the only body parts moving were his head and his fingers.

He tried glaring, hoping this way the boy would surrender and let him change back to his comfortable wrinkled clothing. All attempts failed and he could only sigh.

"You played with me, won the game, and forced me into this ridiculous dress. Must be entertaining to see an old man wearing such.." he glared at the dress offensively ".. frilly dress" he didn't know if he should be grateful that the boy let him keep his boots on and not force him on heels.

"I remember that I asked politely, I did not force you" Oh that Victoriano smile again. The boy was awfully polite that made Sebastian shivered. "And the dress looks good on you, Seb" said man groaned openly at that. He really wanted to slap his face with his hand, or hammer, or a bloody bag filled with heads and brains. "Now why don't you enjoy your drink before it gets cold" Ruben gestured to the untouched tea in front of Sebastian, now lukewarm.

Sebastian could not refuse. He had lost the game after all and promise must be kept. Nodding lazily he pulled up the itchy lace sleeve of his and picked up the porcelain cup. Before the cup even touched his lips, Ruben stopped him.

"Now where are your manners, Seb. You are supposed to drink with your pinky out" The child then raised his cup to show the older male an example. The action fitted the boy perfectly, but Sebastian could not imagine himself doing it. Biting his lower lips he forced his pinky out and took a sip before quickly placing the cup back down.

He glanced at the blood-stained-safe-box-as-head butler standing not far from them. He still couldn't read that faceless expression. Even when Sebastian glared or stared the butler did not even flinch but stand under the sun unmoved. He then moved his attention to the garden they were having tea in. Rose scent filled the air as there's only roses around them. An umbrella shading them from the sunlight and a napkin placed on his lap. The table were filled with variety of pastries. Cream puffs, cannoli, e'claire , and more that Sebastian couldn't name. He's not really fond of sweets, so he left the m alone and focus more on his tea. Though he doubt he will be able to do so if he has to point out his pinky every time he takes a sip.

"How long do I need to wear this, Ruben?" he placed with the ribbon on his sleeve.

"Till Laura comes home" Sebastian froze. He could already imagine the look Laura would gave when she sees him in her dress. She would be laughing her ass off and maybe even roll on the floor . Oh why not take a few pictures as blackmail or share her joy of the year to his partners. He bet Joseph would not be able to look him into the eye ever again. At least for half a year. Kidman would be waving that picture of him in dress for her whole life. And maybe safe a few copies in her purse and computer for old time sake.

The detective raised a hand to massage his forehead. He took a deep breath, raised his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. This has gone too far. Standing up and ignored the chair he knocked down he glared at the boy. He could see the butler moved to a offensive position from the corner of his eyes but he ignored it. He's mad yes but not mad enough to hurt the young boy. He's not that low.

"That's it I'm out of here. Promise or no be damn" he sighed, pushing back his hair from his eyes. "I had enough of this dress up tea party" he roughly raised his dress, and stomp away back to the mansion to find his clothes. Manly detective clothes.

Ruben only stared at the leaving figure of Sebastian's, his cup raised halfway before chuckle escaped from his throat. The head butler behind him tilted his head.

"May I ask what is amusing you, young master?"

"Oh nothing. Just thinking how adorable he was when he was angry" Placing the porcelain cup back he stood up. "If you be so kind to clean this up, Mr. Keeper. I need to apologize for going too far"

…..

Sebastian tossed the dress on the bed with a groan. Leaving him bare besides the boxer he's wearing. He found his clothes neatly ironed and cleaned in the guest room he used to change before. He rolled his shoulder, moved his head till he heard that crack sound and he relaxed. Well that calmed him down. He gave the dress another glance. Boy or no making him wear this kind of thing and showed to the last few persons he wanted to show has been too much and hurt his pride. Even if it was just a joke.

He moved away from the dress and to his own clothing. Only to stop when he got a glance of his own full body reflection on the mirror. Tanned skin, toned muscles and scars from cuts and burns here and there. Most of the wounds were from his job, but the healed burns were from when he was trying to save his only family.

"Sebastian!" Myra's voice echoed in this back of his mind.

The detective shook his head, trying to get the image out of his mind. What has happened happened. He was done grieving for them.

"Sebastian?" he could hear Ruben's voice from behind the door as the boy knocked on the wood.

"A moment, kid. Changing" he grabbed his shirt and buttoned it up, pulled up his pants and zipped it as he make his way to the door. When he's presentable enough he opened the door. "Yes?" he raised an eyebrow. He could see the guilt in the child's eyes, making him softened a little.

"I apologize" he bowed his head "It seems that my joke has gone too far"

Sebastian stared, looking back at the expression given to him by the child. The same look when Laura made a mistake and tried to get away by giving that to him. That's it, the Victoriano might be, no , will be the death of him. Letting out a tired sigh he waved his hand. Giving the boy a few pats on his head before he gestured him to enter the room.

"No no I'm not that made, Ruben. Don't be" he picked up the rest of his clothes and put it on. Though he left the tie out. Folded it and shoved into his pocket. The boy stayed silent for a moment, making Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

"Does that mean you will stay for a bit longer?" eyes full of hope looked up to Sebastian. It is confirmed that the Victoriano brother and sister will be the death of him. Nodding he gave the boy a smile.

"Yes. I promised your sister that I'll stay with you until she's back" though why did she asked him to babysit when there's butlers and maids that can accompany him. Or hire a nanny. Sebastian crossed that idea as fast as it popped out. No, Laura's too protective to trust her beloved brother to some stranger.

…..

"Boys! I'm home" a cheerful voice echoed through the mansion as she banged the front door open. Her arms filled with bags and bags. Souvenirs from her trip and that is just a small amount of it on her. She huffed when it was the head butler and the maid who greeted her.

"Welcome back, miss. How was your trip with your fiancée?" the butler took the bags from the newcomer.

"Oh it was wonderful, Mr. Keeper. Where's my boys?" She shrugged off her coat, handing it to the awaiting hands of her maid.

"Young master and Mr. Castellanos are in the play room, Miss Laura" that made Laura raised another eyebrow. Ruben rarely goes into the play room now that he's grown.

She found the two cuddled together on the floor. Sebastian leaning his back on the couch behind him and Ruben using his lap as his pillow. Laura pushed down the urge to grab her camera when Sebastian looked up from his book.

"Laura you're back" relief washed over him. He dragged the pillow beside him and gently replaced his lap with a real pillow for Ruben. Too bad Ruben woke up from the gesture.

"Laura..?" the child rubbed his eye tiredly. Genius or not he's still a child who needs more sleep.

"Ruben dear" the black haired woman smiled warmly, closing the distance between them and planted a kiss on her brother's forehead. "Did you have fun with Uncle Sebastian here?" when she received a positive answer she smiled.

"Well then" Sebastian stood up, moving his limps to ease his muscles from being in the same position for an hour. "Time for me to go home then." Ruffling the boy's hair affectionately he smiled. "I had fun too, Ruben. Thank you"

Giving a nod to Laura he walked towards the door. But he only got to take one step before a hand tugged his pants.

'Will Seb be coming here again?" the child stared at him with unfocused eyes, eyelids dropping then he forced his eyes open. He had to admit, Ruben was adorable.

"Of course I'll come" that seems to ease the boy. Nodding he immediately fall back onto the pillow as sleep took over him. Laura only chuckled at how adorable Ruben was.

"Now I don't have to worry about finding a wife for you" Laura whispered as she pulled the blanket up to cover her brother.

"Said something?" the detective leaned down.

"Oh nothing" giving that Victoriano smile Sebastian shut his mouth from questioning. "Now let me send you out"

….

(Extra. Extra!. Extra Part~)

"Ah um Laura?" Sebastian stopped in the doorway, rubbing the back of his neck. "I apologize for that rip on your pink dress" the female blinked, confused.

"My pink dress…?" she then remembered "Ah that dress Ruben ordered online yesterday? Oh don't worry that's not mine. My dresses are all red never pink" she waved goodbye and closed the door. Leaving Sebastian trying to connect the dots.

"Ah"

Now that explained why the dress fitted him perfectly.

* * *

 **Now thank you for the reviews favorites and followers. I really love you guys! You are my motivations to continue writing this. Thank you so much !**

 **Oh and Leslis's age is still up for suggestions!**

 **Who do you want to appear next? oh Don't worry our goddess Shade will make her appearance when the time comes.**

 **DM or Review me. Thank you and love you!**

 **-Lithium HK**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here ya go! Sorry for the late updates. I was kinda got obsessed with FNAF lately. And maybe Outlast haha . anyway here ya go. Well it's gonna be a liiiiittttllleee bit serious in this chapter.**

 **Replies:**

 **Hana-chan98: When Laura said that what I meant was there's no need for Laura to worry about Ruben getting a wife in the future since Sebastian will be his... Ahaha sorry and I'm glad you enjoy the short moment of Sebastian cross dressing haha.**

 **Yuki Rivaille: haha indeed Ruben is a demon in disguise as a gentleman**

 **24neor: Hm.. younger hm...**

 **YellowOnix: Worry no more! Mama Jojo is here for the whole chap haha~**

 **moondame: love that Elsa profil picture by the way**

 **All: Most of you are saying to make Leslie younger... hm.. It might be difficult with the route I'm taking for this story. But I'll see what I can do! You might understand why I mean making Leslie younger might be harder after the few last lines in this chap.**

 **WARNING: GRAMMAR AND RANDOM MISTAKES TYPO OR SHITS AND TINY BIT OF JOSEB TINY AND MAMA JOJO**

 **DISCLAIM: REALLY? AH OWN NONE OF THE CHARACTERS. DON'T DUE. If I did I would have made the Keeper wearing nothing but that apron to show off his muscles *coughs and hit by golden hammer slammed***

* * *

Life With Little Ruben IV

Sebastian slammed his palm on the alarm clock with a groan to stop it from ringing that horrible sound. He stayed in that position for a few moments before forcing himself up. He yawned as he rub away the sleepiness in his eyes. It was time for work.

When he pushed himself up from the bed he groaned louder, feeling every muscles in his body still ache from the game with Ruben a few days ago. Unconsciously he smiled at the thought of the boy, sure he hated that dress-up part but other than that it was fun.

It took him twenty minutes to get himself ready for work. Not feeling like having a proper breakfast he grabbed an energy pack from the fridge and his worn out jacket on the couch before exiting his apartment.

"You're awfully early today, Sebastian" Kidman raised an eyebrow as if mocking him. The dectective gave her a half-assed glare.

"I fail to see why you think five minutes earlier is awfully early, Kidman" he regretted talking back immediately.

"Well you usually come in late either thirty minutes to two hours every day. Except for emergency hours" Joseph decided to cut in without looking up from his desk. "I'm surprised that you're still hired"

"Shut up, Jojo" but he knew the reason he was still hired was because he's one of the best detective the department has, and another reason was because Joseph was always there to punch some senses into him.

"Right after you stop calling me that ridiculous nickname" Joseph stood up while Sebastian threw himself onto the worn out leather chair.

"Yes Mama" Sebastian grinned when he received another murderous glare from his 'Mama'. If looks could kill, Sebastian would have died a thousand times by people around him. Most of the people in the detective department weren't very fond of him.

"I'm going to search for a file in the documentary room. Don't do anything that involves killing or raping in here, both of you" Kidman gathered a piece of paper written with the lists of files she needed.

"I understand the killing but why raping?" Sebastian said between the chews on the sandwich Joseph has made for him.

His partner knew him a little too well that he knew Sebastian's habit as if he was his wife. He knew he would sleep in the office during cases so he brought pillows and blankets and placed them in the cupboard. He knew he would skip breakfasts, lunches, and dinners so he always brought homemade food to feed him. He knew what kind of coffee he preferred and how many sugars cubes to put in his tea and coffee. People would have mistaken Joseph as his wife if he's not a male. Heck, he might as well marry him. Joseph's basically was acting like his wife now. Taking care of him from personal life to working life.

Sebastian's eyebrow raised higher when Kidman sighed and shook her head.

"When I mean raping it's for Joseph" said male turned to different shades of red and looked away. Pushing his glasses up with his middle finger out of habit when he's nervous. "And for god's sake. Sebastian you need to really look around and not being so dense if you want to keep your ass safe" waving her hand she walked out. The sound of her heels slowly disappearing.

"I don't get it" the oldest in the room frowned, before going back to enjoy his sandwich with extra mustard and no tomatoes, just like he preferred.

"Stop getting it then. It'll hurt your pretty little brain of yours" now Sebastian was offended. He gave Joseph a look and the other only sigh. What's with people sighing around him early in the morning? Joseph moved closer, a gloved hand on Sebastian's wrist to pull away the half eaten sandwich, another holding a tissue. He wiped away the mustard around and on Sebastian's lips. "You really should control your eating habit. And shave. You look like you're five years older than your age" the Canadian-Asian threw the dirtied tissue into the dustbin beside Sebastian's desk.

"Ah anything but my facial hair! It makes me look like a real detective" Sebastian used the half eaten sandwich as a shield for his hair from Joseph, who sighed and went back to his seat.

"If you keep calling me Jojo one day you'll wake up and find your precious hair gone" Joseph picked up the document, silently keeping the idea about shaving other parts of body hair too to himself.

"Sadist, evil, spawn of Satan" and Sebastian continue to mumble different kinds of nicknames as he finished his sandwich. Joseph continued to ignore him.

They did their own work quietly after that for the rest of the morning. Only talking when they're discussing about the cases they were in charge of. Both juniors stopped working when they heard their senior snoring echoed in the office. His face planted on the table and the paper underneath it were stained with saliva. Both then sighed.

"I'll buy us some lunch then. Anything in mind?" Kidman looked at the clock hanging on the wall, showing it was time for lunch break. Before Kidman could grab her purse Joseph stopped him.

"There's no need to. We'll eat in here. I prepared Japanese food for three" he grabbed a sunlight colored lunchbox and handed it to the female detective.

"What is it this time, onigiri? Sushi?" Kidman peaked into her share of food curiously.

"Just Japanese bento. Rice, rolled eggs, sausages, meat and salad" Grabbing two more boxes from the bag he placed it on the table at the corner of the room. Just beside the exit and entrance of the office. It was usually used for clients to seat and discuss their problems while having tea, sometimes the couch would be used as Sebastian's bed when he's staying in the office. Most of the time it was just used for the three to have lunch there.

"Seb, lunch time" the half-Asian shook the older male gently on his shoulder.

"Five more minutes, Myra…" Joseph's hand stopped moving, and Kidman stopped eating.

Myra. She was Sebastian's partner before Joseph and Kidman came. Both heard from the other detectives that they were both different kind of people. They fought like a cat and a dog, they disagree each other's opinion and Sebastian would be suffering from a slap on his cheek whenever he even glance at her body figure. But despite the disagreement, both of them made a great team. They solved cases after cases without a problem. They got each other's back whenever they were in danger. Both of them were famous since they solved the case that was left unsolved for more than ten years. It did not take long for both to start dating each other. The older detectives there would always laugh whenever they start talking about Sebastian and Myra. Sebastian would get a slap whenever he started flirting with Myra during working hour, and he would be seen begging for mercy in front of the office. That was the old days before Sebastian's house got caught in a fire and took away his wife and daughter.

"Joseph" Kidman's voice snapped Joseph out of his daze. "Breath" and he suddenly realized that he stopped breathing a few moments ago. Shaking away the feeling of someone squeezing his heart, he shook Sebastian harder.

"Seb, wake up now or I'm gonna shave you" Sebastian immediately sat up, using his sleeve to wipe away the drool.

"I'm up I'm up spare my facial hair alone"

"Which part you're going to shave?" Joseph ignored Kidman mocking him from the background and settled himself next to Sebastian on the couch. The older male hummed at the sight of the food in his lunchbox.

"Hmm.. Rice with seaweed with the picture of a Godzill* .. Octopus sausages and no tomatoes in salad" he grinned at Joseph. "You're more suited as a wife than a mom now, Jojo"

They spent the rest of their lunch break teasing Joseph who chocked on his rice on every embarrassing comments of him.

-line break-

The phone rang and the detective stopped going through the paper in his hands. Detectives and stupid paperwork. But most of them were done by Joseph. Sebastian picked up his phone and swiped to answer it. He ignored the curious glances from his juniors.

"Castellanos speaking" he heard shuffles from the other side before a familiar voice spoke to him.

"Sebastian? Oh I'm sorry to call you when you're working" Laura said from the other side of the phone. Soft music was heard from the background and some more ruffles were heard. She must have used speaker right now.

"I don't mind actually. Why the call?" he turned his chair so that his back was facing the other two to avoid their stares. "Something happened?" he asked worriedly.

"No no don't worry it's not really important, it's just Ruben really miss you and he kept asking for you for the whole day" Laura sighed tiredly "You should have listen to him talking nothing but you" she mumbled, a tint of jealousy could be heard and that made Sebastian tilted his head higher with pride.

"Seb?" another voice was heard from the phone.

"Ruben?" the older man raised an eyebrow. The corner of his lips curved upwards. "Miss me?" he chuckled silently. He was expecting a no, an answer he usually gets from the people around him, but he got an instant yes from Ruben. That made him paused for a second. His cheeks painted a little bit of red. That was unexpected.

"I miss you very much, Sebastian. And you promised that you'll be coming back" Ruben was talking with his usual monotone, but Sebastian knew that he really meant what he said.

"I did promise, but I didn't say when" Sebastian shrugged, realizing two shadows coming closer to him. Before he could even react, a gloved hand reached and snatched his phone away.

"Didn't the policy says that no phones during working hour except if it was an emergency?" Joseph raised an eyebrow, staring at the screen and raised his eyebrow higher at the name of the caller. "it's Laura" he said to Kidman, who was holding the older man on his chair when he tried to snatch back his device.

"Oh? Put it on speaker then" and Joseph did.

"Seb?" Ruben called out to him "Are you alright?" before Sebastian could answer Kidman slapped a hand on his mouth.

"No I'm never alright" Kidman shouted, trying to mimic Sebastian deep voice and failed terribly at that. "I'm too old and can barely run a mile these days. My backbone hurts a lot" Sebastian glared at her, who smirked. She yelped when her hand was bit and quickly withdrew it before more damage were done. She rushed to the washroom, mumbling something about old fart's infection that made Sebastian rolled his eyes. There was a pregnant pause in the line, and Sebastian was sure Ruben hung up and snatched his phone back to check.

"Seb who was that?" Ruben asked. His voice abnormally deep for a child to have, and it was sending cold shivers down Sebastian and Joseph's spines. The half Asian almost regretted playing a prank on his partner.

"No just my partners playing" shooing Joseph away he turned off the speaker. He heard a sigh from Ruben.

"I see. Well then. I do not wish to take too much of your time so I'll make this quick" the detective could hear Laura giggling in a distance and he narrowed his eyes. Suspicious Laura giggling. What was she up to this time? "I'll be visiting you tomorrow and I will be bringing you lunch. Be sure to stay in your office when I'm there"

Laura sang 'see you there!' from the background before the line was cut off. A sudden visit. Little Ruben was going to visit him in his workplace tomorrow. Suddenly he felt like his own son would be coming to pay daddy a visit and see how daddy works. Suddenly he felt… nervous.

"Oh shit…" he cursed under his breath with Mama Jojo looking at him in concern. "He's coming tomorrow" before he could explain Kidman burst into the office.

"We got an emergency" she said as she walked up to the safe box and both males stood up. Knowing what was going on when Kidman took out the guns from the box and handed them theirs. The playfulness on Sebastian was gone and was replaced with the look of a real detective. Something Kidman and Joseph silently admire.

"Talk" he grabbed his Cobra and shoved it into his holster. He grabbed his worn brown jacket and placed it on as Kidman speak.

"There was a call from the hospital. It was only for a moment before it was cut off with screams. Something happened there and some polices are on their way there already" Kidman folded her sleeves up, and Joseph tightened the gloves on his hands.

"Which hospital?"

"Beacon Mental Hospital"

* * *

 **Yes my friend. Beacon Mental Hospital is still there, but I'm not gonna put the original plots in there. It will be just a small incident... I think. Oh and when you think of BMH what character came into your mind? Muahahhaha Tell me!**

 **DM or Review me and I'll get it as soon as possible**

 **P.S: You have no idea how many times I reread every reviews and my heart melted at every words you guys gave me. Thank you**

 **-Lithium HK**


	5. Chapter 5

**Life with Little Ruben V**

The siren pierced into his ear even though he had been listening to it for more than a century. His eyes aimlessly stared at the passing scenery outside the window from the left side of the backseat. Joseph on the passenger's seat, Kidman on his left and Oscar on the driver's seat.

"There's not much details on the files they just gave us, but there's at least five of our men in the building, they are patrol groups near the hospital. A few outside for backup and three ambulances if there's any injuries." Joseph mumbled, going through the pieces of papers scattered on his lap.

"I'm listening" Sebastian mumbled through his hand that was pressed against his lips, his eyes not leaving the window.

"The main building was locked so there's not much entrance for us to use except the front door. Funny story they did not lock that." Joseph's mind was already working on the puzzles, there's no need for an old man like Sebastian to help. Joseph's mind alone was more than enough. Unless they needed him.

"It's like they're welcoming us in" Kidman, with her slender arms crossed in front of her chest and long legs crossed, tilted her head. "Any idea why?"

"Well it is quite puzzling to understand a mental hospital's patient" the half Asian gathered the paper and placed them back into the file.

"Well we'll be getting the answers once we get out of this car" Sebastian shifted his jacket on him and gave Oscar a pat on his shoulder. "Thanks for the ride, Oscar"

"I'll be here if you need me" the man smiled, waving his hand lazily without looking.

Sebastian was the first to get out of the car with Joseph and Kidman right on his heels. A few pair of eyes landed on them. Some filled with relief, some filled with jealousy and some just did not care. As long as they could finish this up quickly pack up and go home.

"Detective Castellanos, I'm glad you're here" one of the man in uniform rushed up to him. "We arrived here twenty minutes ago when the patrol groups asked for backup before they were cut off" Sebastian stopped, nodding as if gesturing the man to continue. Joseph was already holding his pen and notebook out, scribbling down every details the man was giving. "According to the five minutes explanation from the patrol group before the line was dead, a nurse from the hospital called the police for backup when a patient burst into the main building with a gun. A patient was currently holding up six patients, three nurses , including the one that called , and two doctors. Four patients are helping the suspect"

"Any idea why the patients are taking hostages?" Joseph moved a step forward, hand busy writing.

"There's a few files about the people in the main building given by the doctors" he pointed to his left, a few people in white coats being questioned by someone.

All attention was pulled to the main door when a bang echoed through the air, followed by a sinister laughter resembled to an evil science genius in cartoons children enjoy watching. A few nurses panicked, policemen with their hands on their guns eyeing the door. Sebastian sighed.

"Joseph, you check the files and give me the details through the earphone" shoving his hand into his pocket he threw one of the Bluetooth into Joseph's gloved hand, another to Kidman.

"Wait, Seb. You're not going to go in alone. I'm going" but the oldest raised his hand.

"I need a brain outside here" he turned to Kidman who was about to offer herself "And I need an extra pair of eyes outside."There was still disapprove in both of their eyes.

"Don't try to be a hero here, Seb. Don't risk your live, they are armed-" but the Japanese-Canadian was silenced by a look from Sebastian.

" It will be bad if more than one person go in. The suspect might feel threatened and might react negatively. I'll put a hidden camera on my shirt for you to check the surrounding and plan. Let me check what's going on first" He took off his jacket, unbuckled the leather holster and handed them to the policeman beside him.

"You're not taking your gun?" Kidman's eyes could not be wider. Sure Sebastian's ways were always crazy and life-risking but he never leave his Cobra behind.

"He's a patient, Kidman. Even if he killed someone the law can do nothing but lock him up" the detective placed the earphone into his ear and a tiepin on his tie. The silver tiepin blinked red for a moment before the light was gone. A small lens on the front of the tiepin. Joseph sighed tiredly and unlocked his tablet.

"Don't get too cocky, Seb"

"That is why you are watching my back"

Sebastian laughed, patting Joseph's gel covered hair and gained an annoyed look from the Asian.

"Oh and I will need a box of extra large pizza with extra pepperonis. Just in case I decided to have a sleepover in a mental hospital with a few lovely patients"

…

Detective Castellanos stared at the door higher than him. What was the first thing to do when you're trying to get into a mental hospital that was taken over by a few patients?

He knocked on the door.

"Who's there~?" a male's voice asked from behind the door, followed by giggles.

"Pizza delivery!" he could already imagine Joseph and Kidman slapping their forehead and shaking their heads behind him.

"Pizza?" the door creaked open for a few centimeters, an eye peaked through the crack of the door. "Pizza?" the head retreated. "Hey did any of you order pizza?!" there was a few mumbles of 'no' and 'nope'. The door was pulled back, revealing a man in white.

His hair was messy, dark circles under his eyes more visible with his pale skin. He was a little too thin and his patient uniform was a little too big on him.

"Sorry man, I think you got the wrong address" he talked, as if he's just a normal college student living with his friends. As if having a few people knelt down in front of the counter and a few standing waving weapons around was normal.

"Really? But the customer has already paid and the address I was given to said it's here" Sebastian stared at the pizza box, then to the male who answered the door. He'll name him stick for now, as thin as a twig. "Why don't we eat the free pizza together? It's already paid anyway."

'That was your great plan?' he could hear Joseph's voice through his Bluetooth, but he ignored it.

Stick hummed, making a serious face with his hand under his chin as if thinking.

"Well I do like free food… Well then, come in!" he opened the door wider, stepping aside for Sebastian to enter.

'Well that went well' this time it was Kidman. 'Don't die in there'

Just right after Sebastian entered the building the door was slammed shut behind him, but not locked. He started to examine his surroundings. The counter was five meters ahead of him, eleven people were kneeling in front of the counter. Their hands were on their heads, the nurses were sobbing, the doctors were panicking and the patients were silent. Sebastian's eyes widened at the sight of a smaller body in the row of victims. A child. A child was among the victims.

The child's head was tilted down, his white bangs covering his face. Sebastian could hear soft mumbling coming from the child but was ignored by the rest. Just as the man said there were four patients around them. A bulky man, leaning against the wall and stared at the light above them as if it was the most interesting thing of all, a hand holding a butcher knife. Sebastian was doubting the hospital's security. A few feet away from Bulky was a man as skinny as Stick. He was grinning, his body laid on the counter and his hand dangling with a bat, he must have taken it from one of the policeman

Sebastian shifted his attention to the corner of the room. Five policemen were laid on piles. Each missing their weapons. A man was guarding them. A man a head taller than him, with a flower tucked on his ear and a gun in his hand. Flower man it is. The last one was wearing a white coat which was once owned by one of the victim. He was spinning around, making the coat fluttered behind him. Just like flower man he had a gun in his hand.

"Don't be shy take a seat!" Stick gestured him to the empty couch. Flower man and Bulky turned their head to look at him.

"Who's this guy?" Flower man pointed his gun on him. At least the trigger was not off.

"The pizza delivery man. Let's take a break, I'm tired of waiting for them to get in to get us" Stick pouted, taking the seat on the opposite side of Sebastian.

"Well he's not wearing a uniform.." Bulky glared at the detective. He crossed his legs when he got himself a seat.

"This" Sebastian gestured to his clothes. His arms opened wide and gave the men a better look. "Is called fashionable pizza delivery man" Bulky raised an eyebrow.

"Finally! Someone who knows fashion!" an arm was wrapped around his neck. The man in white coat grinned beside him. "I'm Louise, the greatest fashion designer Krimson could ever have!"

'Louise Johnson, was admitted into Beacon Mental Hospital after he decided to make a runway with models modeling with their own organs decorating them. Suffers from gender dysphoria, bipolar and the usual mental illness a mental hospital's patient suffers from'

"The name's Billy"

'Billy? Really Seb' Joseph tried not to laugh, keyword, tried. In another line Kidman's laughter hurt his ear. That's the most common name he could think of when four patients were surrounding him with weapons in their hands and another holding pizzas.

"Hey Shane, you're not eating?" Stick turned to flower man, who did not moved from his spot.

'Shane Wilson, suffers from anxiety, bipolar, and schizophrenia-' but Sebastian's attention was turned away when Shane spoke.

"Nope. I hate pepperonis" Flower man, or Shane, shrugged and decided to take a seat on the piles of policemen. "Pepperonis are bad!" Shane mumbled to himself .

'Get something, Seb. They're here with the gas' Joseph warned.

The detective grabbed a piece of pizza for himself, but did not bite on it yet.

"What about the people there" he pointed to the kneeling victims and the man laying on the counter "Aren't they hungry and tired of kneeling like that?"

"Oh them?" Stick said between his bites. " Hostages aren't supposed to have food" he shook his head childishly. "Especially not the evil doctors"

"Evil doctors?"

"Yeah, they give you candies that taste bitter and give you pain" it was Louise's turn to pout. "They tied up Simon when he was playing with the nurse!" he pointed to the bulky man. "Simon only wants to paint them red.. it's art!"

'Simon Frusk. Bipolar, depression, schizophrenia- ah just hurry Seb. You only have five minutes before they burst in. Get out of there before they did'.

"Ah right I almost forgot. My name is Mike by the way!" Stick introduced himself with a very creepy and wide grin on his sauce stained face. The tomato sauce looked like blood on him, that made Sebastian sat straighter than ever. His alarm ringing so loudly in his mind to get away from the psychopath. "And my current objective is-" he paused as if realizing something, "-ah.. That won't do Billy! I thought we were pizza buddies!"

Sebastian dropped the rest of the pizza back on the box. The tension around him seemed to have thickened and the grins on Mike and Shane's faces were widened. Before he could even move a hand reached out from behind him.

'Oh shit Seb get out of there! Seb-' but Joseph's voice got further away.

The detective spun his head around, with too much force and almost snapped his neck off. Standing behind him was Louise, grinning like a mad man followed by feminine giggles. Between his fingers were his Bluetooth.

Well damn.

"Hello? Hellooo?" Louise stuffed the device into his ear. "Hey Mr. Policeman, it's not fair if you only speak to Billy here and not me!" the patient whined, and threw the device on the ground as if throwing a tantrum. "Oh god damn it all!" Bright Louise suddenly turned to Grumpy Louise. Angry brown orbs glared at Sebastian, he could hear him breathing hardly. "You ruined the fun, Billy! I knew that you are too good to be a pizza guy!" that was when he heard the trigger went off and something hard and cold pressed hardly against his temple.

"Nice and easy, Billy. Stand up. Well if Billy was even your real name" Mike hummed, licking away the rest of the tomato sauce off his fingers. "say, what's your name?"

"Sebastian" the detective grinned as if a gun with trigger off was not threatening to shoot his brain out.

Slowly, he stood up from the couch. He didn't like the furniture anyway. Taking down a mental note to file a complain on how uncomfortable the couch was under his backside he raised his arms.

"Mike, before you shoot me dead, why don't you finish telling me what's your objective? I'm sure the press would love to print of the bad deeds the doctors did to you. And maybe someone would do something and stop it"

Sebastian was not confident enough that he would buy it, but the look in Shane and Mike's eyes said everything.

"Hmm, I'll tell you then, Sebby. Since I like you more than the others outside. We wanted the director of the hospital to come in through that door himself and let us have him as dinner. I never liked that guy anyway. He would always be there when the experiments were held. Watching us scream for help that will never come, and even told the evil doctors to increase the dose" The smile on Mike's face was slowly disappearing, a twisted frown replaced it. "Sure we have problems with our heads and no one would miss us, but they still hurt! We can still feel even if we do not want to!" his voice was getting louder, echoing through the building.

Now Shane was sobbing in the background, with Simon's large hand patting his back.

"You tell me, Sebby. Who do you think are crazy now? The damn doctors who killed us every now and then, or us who only wanted the pain to end? That guy-!"

Before the leader of the group could even finish his words, glasses shattering was heard along with doors slammed open. Something was thrown into the building and it did not take long for Sebastian to realize what it was.

Smoke began to emerge from the device. The detective quickly grabbed a goggle hidden in his pocket (something Joseph insisted him to bring before entering) and covered his nose and mouth with his button up shirt.

"Kill him!" he heard Louise screamed and gunshots were heard. His body reacted instantly, kicking away Mike's gun that was aiming at him to the side and ran towards the hostages. More specifically to the child.

"Lower your guns and put your hands up or we will shoot! I repeat-"

The patient that was lying on the counter before, Sebastian didn't gets his name, laughed like a maniac he was and started shooting aimlessly. One hit a police's shoulder, another on Simon's thigh and the last shot would have hit the back of the child's head if Sebastian did not pulled him away in time. He winced when he felt the bullet grazed his forearm but he ignored the pain and focused on the actions happening in front of him. He could barely see with the smoke covering half of his view, but at least he was not sobbing with tears coming out of his eyes because of the tear gas.

Simon was being taken away by two polices and a nurse to treat his injury. Louise and Shane was being restrained and the nameless patient who shot Sebastian was knocked by someone. Mike stood there, his eyes locked on Sebastian with the widest and creepiest grin he had on his face as another officer cuffed his wrists together. He was not even fighting back. Sebastian's eyes narrowed as he held the boy in his arms closer, making sure the upper half of his face was pressed against his chest to prevent him from getting tear gas in his eyes.

"My answer, Sebastian! I'll be waiting for my answer from you! Who is the crazy one here!" the patient giggled, then giggle turned to laughter before it stopped abruptly. Sebastian swore he saw Mike actually smiled like the way he smiled to his daughter before. "Take good care of him. He doesn't belong here" the words came out as whispers. Sebastian would have missed it if he was not watching his lips moved.

That was the last words he got before Mike was taken away and Sebastian was leaded outside.

…

When he was out of that creepy building with the child still in his arms, Joseph and Kidman rushed to him first.

"Seb! You're bleeding!" the mother hen Joseph switch was switched on.

"Relax, Jojo, the bullet only grazed me"

"But you are still bleeding!"

Sebastian rolled his eyes at Kidman who was holding her stomach as she laughed loudly.

"Detective Castellanos" a man in white coat approached him, his arms reached out. "Thank you for taking care of him but I will take him here"

Tiny arms around him tightened, small hands gripped onto his shirt more. The child refused to look up, but it was more than enough for Sebastian to know that he didn't want to go with the man.

"I'm taking him" that made both Joseph and the doctor stared at him with eyes as wide as saucers. "I'm taking him home with me" followed by a pregnant silence and more stares.

Joseph was the first to break the silence.

"Sebastian. He is a patient, child or not. Return him to the doctor" said doctor nodded his head, his arms raised higher for the boy.

"No" the detective stepped aside, away from the arms that was about to take him away. "I'm taking him. Why is a child in here in the first place?"

That made the doctor and Joseph went to silent mode again. Before any of them could come up with another reason, Sebastian walked away to where Oscar parked his car.

"We're going home"

Partners be damn, they can find their own rides back to the station.

He felt the boy shifted a little, arms relaxed slightly as big purple orbs stared at him.

"W-We are g-going ho-home?" the boy stuttered.

"Yes" Sebastian glanced down to his white uniform before back up to the child's eyes. "Leslie. We are going home."

…..

 **A/U:**

 **Dang dang dannnnngggg the arrival of Leslie Wither!**

 **I did some research and there are special hospitals for mental disorders children. But I don't know if the normal mental hospitals have children too. Do they have children sections, adolescents sections and adult sections. And is it possible to adopt a child from there, if they are orphans. ?**

 **Oh and all the contains and mentions of mental disorders are not to insult them or anything. This work is purely fiction and has nothing to do with anyone or anything.**

 **And I'm sorry for the lack of Ruben here, but he'll come out in the next chapter!**


End file.
